Been strong for too long
by LillyKathleen
Summary: Cordelia finds herself struggling with the thoughts of ending it all until she meets someone who gives her a whole new view on her life...
1. Chapter 1

A/n: **This story is kinda personal not because I´m a witch or stuff (I wish) but because it´s also about depressions...I promise it´s not all over the whole story but yeah I put some of my experiences in it. **

**Still hope you like it tho...**

* * *

It´s been 2 months since Cordelia was attacked by a mysterious stranger.

_Or was it even a stranger?_

_Why her?_

_Did someone want revenge?_

_But again, why her? _

_She never did anything to hurt another person._

_She was the complete opposite of her mother._

_Her mother!_

Fiona Goode – The Supreme

…

Those thoughts kept the young Blonde wide awake at night.

She didn´t sleep well since Halloween.

Where it all started.

Cordelia went back to that exact moment in the restroom every night.

…

I_t was all Fiona´s fault. If she wouldn´t have taken her to that bar, she still could see._

_She wouldn´t have to touch everything and everyone to know where she is._

_It cost a lot confidence and Delia was never a woman with a lot self-esteem._

_Not like her mother._

…

It killed the Headmistress, that she lost everything in one night.

Her husband _"Hank! The little piece of shit!"_

Her eyesight _"My eyes were the best of me!"_

Her chance to have a baby _"No man – No baby!"_

And she still had to run the Academy.

It was too much for the witch. Cordelia knew she has to be strong but it looked impossible.

She needed sleeping pills, a lot of them, just to get some sleep for a few hours.

And that wasn´t really better. Her visions were hunting her.

_Hank fucking the little redhead._

_Auntie Myrtle burning. Lighten up by the Supreme._

_Fiona killing Madison just so she can remain the most powerful witch._

With every night Delia needed more pills.

With every night her visions became stronger.

She knew she had to end it. But how? Could she take too many pills? Or slice her wrist?

…

2AM and Cordelia was lying in bed, wide awake, thinking if someone would miss her, if she would leave this world now.

"_The girls would get along without me. Especially with Zoe, who seems to be the next Supreme._

_And Fiona probably wouldn´t even notice that I´m gone. She´s so focused on her obsession, finding the new Supreme and eliminating her._

_I have nothing left. I´ll never be able to have a baby and especially not be able to raise it. It already takes an hour to get dressed and ready in the morning. I could never handle a child in-between it."_

…

She had enough of laying on her bed, starring on the ceiling without even seeing it.

It´s all black.

The Blonde got up and took her white cane. She made her way through the room, to the wardrobe, where she put on her coat and shoes.

"_Even this takes ages!" _She thought and couldn´t suppress her anger and pain anymore_._

The witch sank down on the floor, her back against the wall. Tears started streaming down her face but Cordelia didn´t care.

She didn´t care at all anymore.

She made her decision.

It had to end.

TONIGHT.


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: **okay so I wasn´t sure who it should be...but I made it like this now hope you like it.**

* * *

Cordelia felt the fresh air of New Orleans as she was standing on the porch.

"_One last time" _she thought as she closed the door behind her.

The white cane in her hand helped the Blonde to figure out, where the porch ended and the stairs began.

Delia made her way through the front yard, through the iron gate.

The cold air was a refreshing relief for the burned skin.

Even though it has been already 2 months, she still felt the burn, the scars, the shame, which, in her eyes, came along with this violation.

The witch knew exactly where she was heading.

The next train station was not far. Only a few blocks.

She´s been living long enough in this city to know, which direction she had to take.

No eyesight needed for that.

…

The platform was empty or at least that´s what she thought.

Now Cordelia was standing there. All alone, no hope, no dreams, even the fear of dying left her body weeks ago.

She heard a train coming in.

"_About half a mile away" _the young Blonde took one foot in front of the other until her cane had no ground left under it.

The train was close now and Delia let go of the helping stick.

_One step more and she was free._

He was here.

The train hit the break and Cordelia was about to make her final step.

…

As she has entered the platform Delia hadn´t noticed the mysterious-looking woman, standing at the end of the platform.

But the woman noticed Cordelia. Since the witch has entered the track, she has been observed.

And now that she was about to jump, the mystic stranger went up to her.

Right in time to grab her arm and pull her back from the edge.

"Hey! Are you insane?"

The Headmistress was shocked. What did just happen?

"Woman, you were about to jump in front of this train. You aware of that?"

Delia was still in shock. Mostly because she was still alive. But also because she felt a strange kind of relief, that she wasn´t dead.

She turned around now and stood in front of the stranger, who just saved her life.

"I...I was...I didn´t" the shock was too deep, to form full sentences.

"Geez! You nearly gave me a heart attack. Come on sit down!" she guided the Blonde towards the seats and sat down with her.

Their hands touched as they sat down and the visions came, flashing in front of Cordelia´s mind´s eye.

* * *

_A young girl walking down the street._

_As she spots a little furry thing lying at the side of the street._

_A young cat. Dead. Run over by a car._

_The girl went up to that cat, one stroke and a slight "meow"._

…

_Same girl, a few years later._

_While some man is preaching on a field, the young woman notices a little bird lying by a tree. Dead. And again, one stroke and the little sparrow was able to fly away._

_But this little bird should have been the girls death sentence._

_Group of people dragging her over the field, to a stake, her stake._

_Seconds later she´s burning. Screaming, but no one cares._

* * *

Cordelia saw dozen of faces, rushing by.

She noticed, that she was able to identify at least two of them.

But the Blonde couldn´t give them more attention because her savior was talking to her.

"You still haven´t told me, what you were doing so close to the edge. You´d be dead by now, if I wouldn´t have you pulled back."

Delia had now control back over her thoughts.

"_If I´m going to tell her, that I was ready to jump, I´d probably end up in an asylum. No way I´m going there!"_

"Thank you. I thought it was the stairs to exit." A lame excuse but she had no better one at this moment.

"Well good then, that I´ve been there. What´s your name anyway?"

Her voice was calm and despicable, but Cordelia felt strangely calm.

"Cordelia Foxx."

"Nice to meet you, Cordelia."

"I am..." she paused as she noticed a little glance in others woman´s eye.

"Hey...No need to cry. You´re alive and that´s what counts, right?"

"I guess" the Blonde turned her head, so that she was now eye to eye with the woman, who just saved her life.

"What´s your name again?"

"I´m Misty. Misty Day!"

...

* * *

**Badum...at first I wanted a totally new character but this night I had some weird dream of misty and delia, so I´ll go with them...sorry if it´s not what you expected! maybe I´ll write another one after this with a new character xP**


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: **Sorry for the late update. I was a bit busy updating another story and buying xmas gifts and stuff ;) but anyway it has a bit action in it so I hope you like it :)**

* * *

The two women kept talking for 20 more minutes before Misty decided to take Cordelia back home.

"C´mon. I think it´s time we take you home." The curly-haired got up and reached for Delia´s hand.

Right when their hands touched, visions started in front of the Blonde´s eyes.

But they only lasted for a second and Cordelia tried to ignore them as good as possible.

"So..where do you live, Delia?" Misty didn´t noticed the visions and focused on the question, how to get her new acquaintance home.

"Jackson Ave. It´s just a few blocks from here."

…

As the witches exit the station, Cordelia let go of Misty´s hand.

"Thank you for saving me, it was really nice of you." She tried to smile, to cover the fact, that she never wanted to be saved.

"Of course. Like I would just let you kill yourself!?" The blue-eyed woman smiled back and felt a strange fascination for her

newest acquaintance.

"Thanks again. I guess that´s the point where we part company." She knew it was the right thing to say but secretly she hoped, Misty

would take her home.

"Uhm, well I don´t have a problem with walking the way with you. I mean, just to be sure you make it home safe." The young woman was

serious about it. It wasn´t right to let a blind, yet beautiful woman, walk through the streets all alone. But she also wanted to get to know

her better and find out what was so fascinating about the other woman.

"If you insist." Delia couldn´t hide a little smile and hoped innerly, the young curly-haired didn´t notice.

…

The two women made their way through the winter night, while they tried to keep up their small talk.

Even though they had not much to talk about, it wasn´t an awkward situation at all.

It felt like, they would have know each other for years.

When they reached the Coven, Cordelia felt a kind of disappointment, because she knew, she had to say goodbye without knowing, if

she´ll see the mystic lifesaver ever again.

"I guess we arrived" Misty said and stopped in front of the iron gate.

"Thank you for taking me home."

"Of course. I couldn´t let you walk home alone at this time."

"Maybe I shouldn´t let you either" Delia said with a plan in the back of her mind.

"What do you mean?" Misty wasn´t sure where this is leading.

"Well the academy has a few empty rooms, you can stay in one and leave in the morning."

"I don´t know if it´s such a good idea. I mean..." The Headmistress interrupted her.

"Wandering through the town in the middle of the night isn´t a good idea as well."

Misty knew the Blonde was right, so she accepted that offer and the two women went in not knowing what they´ll find.

…

Inside the Coven, Cordelia felt something wasn´t right but she couldn´t identify what.

As they entered the living room, she knew what it was.

"Hank!"

"Hello, Babe! I´ve been waiting for you."

The Headmistress didn´t know what he had done but she was sure, that her Ex wasn´t here to just talk.

"What do you want?"

"Woah, is that how you welcome your husband?" Hank seemed to not notice Misty, who was standing in the door.

Misty realized that as well and took a step back and hid behind the wall.

"What do you want?" Cordelia asked again. She couldn´t see the riffle next to the man.

"Baby, I´m just here to visit you. And since you were gone I visited your little witches." He smirked at his wife and got up with the riffle in

his hands.

"NO!" Delia only could imagine what he did. But she knew what he did with the little redhead, so it didn´t take much imagination to figure

out what he did with Zoe, Queenie, Nan and Madison.

"Yes, Babe! And you´ll be my masterpiece" Hank took the riffle and guided the barrel over Cordelia´s skin, while he walked around her.

When he reached her back, he put the riffle around the shoulder, grabbed Delia´s hands and dragged her towards the couch.

She was shivering, not knowing what his plan was.

But it didn´t take much time for the Headmistress to figure out his first step.

Hank pushed the blind woman on the couch, her head hitting the wooden edging.

This was the first time, Cordelia wished her mother was here.

But instead Hank kneed over her.

Delia started screaming when Hank ripped her pants and pulled them down as much as needed.

Cordelia´s fear turned into anger.

_Her ex-husband trying to rape her before he´s going to kill her._

She was now so furious that she stopped screaming and focused on her anger.

Before she could think of a plan, how to get out of this Hank started screaming.

Delia had set him on fire.

His screams full-filled the room and the witch could feel the flames close to her.

If she wouldn´t get away from him quick enough, she´ll burn as well.

But her ex was lying on her, screaming from all the pain.

Cordelia felt how the flames touched her legs and she thought it was too late.

...

* * *

**That´s it for now :) I´ll try to update quicker now...and no I did not forget about Misty :P**


	4. Chapter 4

A/n: **I´m really sorry for not updating. But I´m already I´m working on Ch.5 so I hope it won´t take so long for the next ch to upload! Hope you understand the little hints I put in :P**

* * *

Misty saw how the Blonde was struggling to get away from her burning ex.

She sprinted towards the couch and pushed Hank on the ground.

Her hands felt the flames and she was reminded, of how she was burning at the stake, screaming and full of pain.

But that didn´t matter now.

Misty took her jacket and threw it over Cordelia´s legs.

It stopped the flames from spreading and killed them in the end.

Hank had stopped screaming.

Misty kneeled down, next to the couch and tried to calm the Headmistress.

Her right hand held Cordelia´s face, the left laid on her upper leg.

The burns on The Blonde´s legs started to heal immediately and her pain stopped.

"You´re safe now" Misty whispered and leaned her head against Cordelia´s.

The Blonde felt the curls, the warm skin touching hers.

She forgot, what just happened and let the the other woman´s energy rush through her body.

Delia grabbed Misty´s neck to make her understand, not to let go.

The two women stayed like this for another few minutes.

They ignored everything else. The burned body on the floor. Cordelia´s new discovered power.

The fact, that the other Coven members where probably dead.

…

"Nan!" She had her thoughts back together.

"Who?" Misty was surprised by the sudden outcry.

"Nan! Zoe! Madison and Queenie..." Cordelia let go of Misty and sat straight "...he said, he visited them!"

Misty still wasn´t sure what the Blonde was talking about.

"We have to find them!" Delia got up, aching because the pain was back. Even though the burned skin had healed already, it still hurt.

But it didn´t matter. She had to know what has happened to her young witches.

Followed by the witch from the swamps, Cordelia went up the stairs.

...

The first room on the floor was Nan and Queenie´s.

The door was open and the room was nothing but a huge mess. It looked like someone had been chased all way through the room.

When Cordelia entered the room, Misty right behind her, she didn´t saw the mess but felt, that something horrible had happened in here.

And Misty´s "Oh my God!" enhanced her conjecture.

But the room was empty. Neither Nan nor Queenie where here.

So the two Blonde´s made their way towards Madison and Zoe´s room.

The door was hanging ajar and could only give a small hint about the tragedy behind it.

…

"Help!"

It was Zoe. She was lying on the ground, bleeding from her stomach.

The Headmistress and the swamp witch rushed towards her, just to realize, next to Zoe was lying Madison. She lied behind the bed, as if she tried to hide behind it.

Cordelia kneeled over Zoe, comforting her and building up pressure on the wounds, to stop the bleeding.

Misty went over to the witch, who, she realized, had been brought back by her once before.

Breathing life back into Madison, Misty felt herself getting weaker but she knew, this was only the first girl she had to save.

A loud *gasp* was the sign that the resurgence worked.

There was no time to take more care of Madison because Zoe also just took her last breath.

"Misty..." the painful voice of Cordelia let her rush over to them.

One more soul she has to put back into the body they belong.

One more time she tricked death.

…

Misty was weak and Cordelia knew it.

But there were still two witched missing, when the front door opened, a loud scream sounded through the hall and someone running up the stairs.

Nan was standing in the door, her hands over the mouth as if she´d stop the scream to come out of her.

"I stopped hearing Madison and shortly after also Zoe, so I came as fast as possible."

A small breath of relief left Delia´s lungs, as she heard Nan´s voice.

One girl less, she had to worry about. But Queenie was still missing.

A barely-to-hear whimper cleared this question as well.

It came from the closet, where the last witch was lying in the corner.

A pool of blood led the way. Nan ran over to her, followed by the Headmistress and a decrepit Misty.

"One last time!" Delia put her right hand on Misty´s shoulder, knowing it must have cost the young witch a lot energy to resurgence the two girls.

It took longer than usual, to heal the wounds but it worked.

The blood on the floor was rushing back into the young witches body and her heart beat stronger again.

Nan was holding Queenie´s hand when Misty got up.

She wanted to walk over to Cordelia, who was just two feet away.

But it looked like an insurmountable distance.

Her knees where shaking and it felt impossible to make just one step forward.

But her left leg made a small move, the right hand reaching out for the Headmistress.

"Cordelia" a weak scream when Misty managed to grab the Blonde´s arm.

A second later everything turned black.

She sank down in Cordelia´s arms.

* * *

**Okay I know I´m not the best writer but I still hope you liked it :)**


	5. Chapter 5

A/n: **Okay since English is not my main language I´m not sure if I used some words right but still hope you know what I meant tho :)**

* * *

"Help me get her on the bed." Cordelia addressed Nan, while she was holding Misty in her arms.

Panic was written all over the Blonde´s face. Here she was kneeling on the ground, praying to someone, she never believed in. She prayed, that everything will be alright.

Nan rushed over to the two women and helped Delia lying Misty on the bed.

Zoe and Madison were already back up and watched the two laying down the unconscious Blonde.

"Go get my first-aid bag from my room, Zoe!" Cordelia tried to cover her panic but Zoe noticed it. Her consciousness wasn´t fully back but she did what she was told. Madison instead was sitting down on a chair in the corner and just tried to ignore what was going on in her room.

The young witch didn´t feel anything. No pain. No anger. No sympathy for the woman who just collapsed in her closet. But Madison knew, she wasn´t the center of attention right now, so she didn´t care at all.

…

Cordelia was sitting on the edge of the bed, holding Misty´s hand when Zoe came back with the bag.

"It was the only one I could find" she handed over the back and stepped to the end of the bed, watching the Headmistress, taking out little bottles, bowls and glasses.

If Delia was good in something, it was using herbals,roots and flowers to make tinctures for every case.

She might have lost her eyesight but she just had to open the bottles to inhale the content´s scent to know what was in it and how to use it.

Within minutes she had mixed several potions. She administered Misty every single one and just hoped they´d work.

"Nan..." Zoe turned her head towards the other young witch "...we should get Queenie and Madison and leave the two alone."

Nan only nodded and walked past Zoe, over to the closet, where the Voodoo gal was standing, looking confused about her situation.

When she saw the two entering she just asked, what has happened but instead of an explanation she just got a "Long story" from Zoe.

"C´mon. We get you something to eat and Madison some attention" Nan said and took Queenie, to walk out of the closet with her.

Zoe was right behind them when they exited. She had no energy to explain Madison, why they should leave the Headmistress and the new witch alone, so she just grabbed the Dirty-blonde´s arm and dragged her out of the chair, out of the room.

Cordelia was now alone with Misty.

…

Her fingers gently touched Misty´s cheek.

Even though Cordelia couldn´t see her she know, the woman lying on that bed was more than beautiful.

Her anxiety mixed with new feelings, she never had before. Her heart beat faster, there was this positive tingling inside her stomach and soothing heat crawling through her veins.

"_She saved so many lives, mine included, it would be just an awful cosmic joke if she wouldn´t make it." _Cordelia thought while her right hand´s fingers were following the blonde curves of Misty´s curls, their left hands pushed together.

Delia was checking Misty´s pulse now and then and every time she feels the blood pushing against the thin skin, a bit more of the fear inside her head fell off.

Several hours passed by but the Blonde stayed with the young witch.

The sun was already out and Cordelia was fighting with herself, not to fall asleep.

Even though she lost the fight in the end.

…

A warm shaft of sunlight hit Misty´s skin.

Her mind was working hard now but her eyes refused to open up. She tried to remember what happened last. Where was she? It didn´t smell like her home, it also was too quiet to be in the swamp.

Only little pieces of last night were flashing in front of her eyes. Two young girls lying on the ground. Another one hunched in a corner surrounded by blood. And then images of HER rushing by. How she asked for help. Misty felt the pain the Blonde´s voice.

And there it was, the last moment before she passed out. But it was blurry. Misty didn´t know where she was in that moment, she only saw shades of black and grey. Except one image. It shined so bright, it replaced the darkness.

She saw Cordelia. Standing right in front of her.

Misty re-lived this moment. She reached out her hand and grabbed the Headmistress´s arm.

The arm pulled her closer, supporting the weight, her own body wasn´t able to hold anymore.

The last image, before everything turned black again, was a smile.

Cordelia´s smile. It was a smile, that made Misty feel comfortable. A smile that showed her, she doesn´t have to be afraid of what comes next. A smile that showed her, she isn´t alone and that she can let go, knowing someone will take care of her.

…

Misty tried to open her eyes but the sun was blending.

She had to blink several times to make her eyes get used to the bright light.

Now she could see where she was and the rest of last night´s memories where back as well.

But the witch didn´t pay much attention to the scenery because she just noticed Cordelia.

She was still asleep, her head lying next to Misty´s left hand, which was still embraced by Delia´s left hand.

Misty made no effort to get her hand out of the situation because she felt comfortable with it and the smile on her face was the proof.

She enjoyed watching the older woman sleeping. It was so peaceful and soothing.

Cordelia shrugged, when Misty laid her right hand on her head, but it didn´t wake her up.

Misty traced the burn scars with her fingers.

"_Poor soul. She must have went through hell and back"_

It was her last thought before she also fell asleep again.

...

* * *

**Please leave some reviews...I loved the once you already wrote so I´m open for some more **

**xx**

**Lilly**


	6. Chapter 6

A/n: **Okay 4 weeks no AHS so I thought I won´t jump on today´s episode right away but we´ll get there :)**

**I´m really tired because its 8AM here and I spent the night waiting for/watching "Head" so if I made a lot mistakes tell me and I´ll correct them asap...I went over it twice but idk.**

**Hope you like it tho! **

* * *

Misty got woken up by Cordelia moving in her sleep.

Their hands still embraced, she felt Delia was having nightmares.

The Blonde could only imagine what was going on in the Headmistress´ mind right now but she was sure it had something to do with the burning scars and the loss of the eyesight.

"Hey." Misty got her hand back and got up. She went around the bed and kneeled down next to Cordelia.

She pulled her closer, wrapping her arms around the Headmistress.

"Sshh. It´s all good now." Misty hoped her words would calm the Blonde and it did.

Delia moved and opened her eyes. The first two seconds after waking up, where those, where she forgot she got blinded, cheated on and left alone. It was the only time, she could feel peace.

But the seconds went by and reality hit her. Cordelia felt the pain, lying on her soul and the fear and guilt, that she fell asleep.

She wanted to get up, but she couldn´t. Someone was holding her tight.

"It´s okay. You don´t have to fear anything right now!"  
_"Misty?" _Delia wasn´t sure anymore, if she was really awake or still dreaming.

"Misty?" Now she spoke the name out loud.

"I´m here. Don´t worry."

She wasn´t dreaming. Misty was holding her. She didn´t die.

The Headmistress felt the relief hitting her. The potions worked. Or her prayers? She didn´t care. Misty was alive and she was holding Delia.

…

It was noon and Zoe, Nan, Madison and Queenie were sitting in the kitchen.

Madison was playing "Candy Crush" on her phone.

Zoe and Queenie were eating Pizza and Nan was sitting in the corner reading a book with spells she found in the ancestors room.

They got rid of the body earlier and were enjoying there free time without Fiona mocking around, or Cordelia holding lectures about the danger, young witches have to fear.

But the freedom was about to end.

The Supreme had entered the Coven.

"I didn´t know we were having a party." As usual Fiona wasn´t impressed at all when she looked around the kitchen.

"_I really thought, this Coven would have a chance after their attempt to kill me but now? You can´t call those witches!"_

"Well, woman. You missed the best part already!" It was Queenie who commented Fiona´s statement.

"What was it? Seeing you four trying to figure out who´s the most unproductive bitch here?"

"No. The part where we all got killed and resurrected within like what? An hour?! Or was the best part getting rid of that burned body in the living room?"

Their eyes all wandered to the black spot on the normally white parquet in the living room.

But Queenie was still talking.

"I thought as a fucking Supreme, you have to protect other witches? Or at least I expected you would protect your daughter, but..."  
"What happened to Cordelia?" Fiona interrupted and the girls heard the fear in her voice.

"Chill down." Madison was still playing on her phone.

"She´s upstairs with that new witch, who resurrected us all."

"Who?" Fiona realized, that she had missed a lot, while she was gone.

"We don´t know her name. She fainted before she could introduce herself."

Zoe tried to stay calm. She was always the one trying to keep up the dynamic of the group, even though she knew, there wasn´t really any group. Just a bunch of people, focused on themselves.

…

The Supreme went upstairs, not sure what she´d be expecting.

She was worried about her only daughter. Delia was the only person she cared about. Except of herself of course. She only stayed in New Orleans because of her daughter, knowing Cordelia wouldn´t be happy at all.

And now that her daughter was blind, Fiona saw her chance, being a good mother for Delia.

Her heart missed a beat, when she saw the chaos in Queenie and Nan´s room.

She could only imagine what had happened in here. The Supreme remembered the Voodoo gal´s words _"...where we all got killed and resurrected..."_

The next room was Zoe & Madison´s. The door was closed and Fiona felt something like fear.

She wasn´t sure what had happened to her daughter but she knew, after Halloween, anything positive was replaced by darkness and anger in her daughter´s mind and body.

So Fiona knew another tragedy could trigger something awful.

But as she opened the door, the room was empty. Where was Cordelia?

And where was the mysterious new witch?

The older woman turned around and went towards Cordelia´s room.

As she opened the door, she was relieved because her daughter was standing there, looking totally healthy, as far as it was possible in her position.

"Delia? Honey?" Fiona´s voice got lost in the big room but the shame, that she left her daughter, that came with it, stayed.

"Now you´re here? A bit too late, don´t you think mother?" Cordelia had just left the shower and was standing in the room with her robe and a towel in her hand, to dry her hair.

"I´m...I´m sorry Delia."

"I don´t care. No matter what you say will make me forgive you!" She was glad, she was standing, with the back towards her mother, so she couldn´t see the tears in her eyes.

Cordelia was devastated and furious at the same time. Her mother had let her down, again.

"You weren´t there and nothing can change that. You should have been there to protect me, because that´s what mothers do. Protect their child. Especially when the mother is the reason for what the daughter needs protection of." Even though there was so much anger and hate inside her, her voice was calm and sober. She had lost any positive feelings towards her mother.

"You let me down. You weren´t there when I tried to jump in front of a train. You weren´t there when my filthy ex-husband tried to rape me. You weren´t there when I set him on fire and nearly killed myself too. YOU. WEREN´T. THERE!"

Cordelia hated her mother with every inch of her body, but she also hated herself for letting Fiona make her feel like this.

Fiona had no idea what to say, to make her daughter forgive her.

"_She probably never will"_

Tears filled up the Supreme´s eyes and with a gentle "I´m so sorry" she left the room.

…

Cordelia sat down on her bed, the wet towel in her lap.

She couldn´t change it but she wished Misty would come up and wrap her arms around her, telling her that everything is going to be okay again, because right now, nothing was okay.

But Misty had to go back to the swamps, to take care of a "project".

Cordelia had no idea, that this "project" would change her life once more.

...

* * *

**Ok I promise not to let you wait 4 weeks until a new chapter! hope you liked it :)**

**Leave some reviews please**


	7. Chapter 7

A/n: **Okayyy, well not sure if I´ll loose some followers now but I liked it in my mind ;) **

* * *

Misty took a deep breath. The smell of her swamp was like a drug for her. She was relaxed and happy that she was back home. She

grabbed her watering can and filled it with water. She watered her flower and plants. When she got to the big pile of soil and dirt, a hand

grabbed her leg.

"Jesus!" the Blonde made a step back.

"You scared me. But I think you´re right. You´re ready to come out."

Misty formed her hands as a shovel and swept away the soil.

…

Later that day in the Coven, Cordelia was in her greenhouse, taking care of her exotic flowers and rare mixtures, when she heard the door

getting opened up.

"Who´s there?" she asked nervously.

"It´s just me" it was Misty and Delia calmed down immediately.

"I thought you had to go back?" happiness was the only thing the Blonde felt right now.

"I had to but I came back" Misty sounded excited.

"I need to..." the young witch wanted to say _show you something _but figured it would have been a poor choice of words, so instead she

just took Delia´s arm and dragged her outside.

"What´s so important, that you have to drag me outside?"

"Well, I guess it would be me then!"

Cordelia instantly knew who was talking.

"Auntie Myrtle?!"

"Hello, Dear." An older woman with massive red wild hair and an odd fashion style was walking towards the obviously shocked

Headmistress.

"Oh my poor Delia..." shocked about the burning scars and whitened eyes Myrtle put a gentle kiss on the Blonde´s cheek before she

leaned in for a hug.

In that moment visions started flashing in front of Delia´s eyes.

…

_Fiona leading the witches. All in black except one. Myrtle Snow, "dressed" in white, was lead by two scary looking men._

_Putting her on a stake._

_Fiona lighting her up._

_Misty finding the dead body and resurrecting it._

_Taking care of it._

Cordelia saw everything.

…

"Fiona!" the witch was shocked by the cruelty of her mother but not surprised, that her obsession went that far.

"Don´t worry darling, we´ll fix everything." The older woman let go of Delia.

"Your mothers time is nearly over..." whispering to Cordelia "... you will be your mothers death."

Delia turned her head. "What do you mean..."

"Well, Love...I haven´t seen it before but now..." Myrtle sat down on a little stone bench next to them.

"Sit down. This can take a while to explain."

Cordelia sat down next to her and Misty placed herself in front of them on the ground, folding her knees and looking up like a little kid, ready for a thrilling story.

"As a young girl, your mother abandoned you as we all know.

But what we didn´t know, that she used a spell on you taking your powers away."

Cordelia swallowed. She couldn´t believe what aunt just told her. It was impossible, that Fiona took her powers. She still had excellent skills in Potion craft and her visions weren´t normal as well.

"That´s not possible, auntie!"

"Delia, Darling, we are witches. Everything is possible. Fiona Goode knew exactly what her daughter was, the moment you were born."

"What am I?"

"You my Dear are the actual Supreme."

These words went through Delia´s whole body.

"_I am what? The Supreme? No. Fiona is the Supreme."_

"No. That´s not true. Myrtle you can´t be right."

"I am right. Fiona has been just an ordinary witch. She fell in love with your father when she was just 17 and got you just a year after. She

always thought she was someone special because she owned 5 powers but she wasn´t. You, my lovely Delia, are something important.

You accidentally killed your father when you were 8 months old and right after Fiona took your powers. Her grief and wish to be the

Supreme made her do it."

"How?" Misty was fascinated by the story.

"With five powers and special acknowledge of spells, she had no problem doing it."

"I did what?" Cordelia was still behind and thinking about her father and about the fact that she herself should have killed her own father,

with 8 months. She knew Myrtle Snow has never been normal even for witch standards but that was too much.

Cordelia would have never killed her father. She didn´t even know who her father was.

"You were too young to remember. You were just 8 years old and it was an accident but you set the whole house on fire while you were

sleeping, the firefighter could save you but not your father. Which has an ironic part."

"What?" Delia still too shocked about what she just heard, that she could form full sentences.

"Ironic?" Misty wasn´t shocked at all, just interested.

"Well Jonathan Goode was not a warlock but a demon. One of the most powerful to be honest."

"Demons exist?" Misty couldn´t wait to hear more. And while Delia was trying to understand what was going on right now, Myrtle

continued her story.

"They do, child. But not as you´d probably imagine. They don´t have horns and wear black robes. Well not all the time. They live under us

like normal humans. They control the madness on earth. I think humans would call them the devil. They take the lives from those who

deserve it."

"Do they go after witches as well?"

"Not anymore. Thanks to Cordelia." Myrtle looked over to a smashed Headmistress.

Delia only listened with one ear but payed full attention when she heard her name.

"What´s now my fault?"

"Nothing is your fault, Dear. You made the witch hunt by demons stop."

"How did she do that?" Misty had a glance in her eyes and wanted to know more and more.

"By her pure existence. Her father was the leader of the biggest demon family.

They reign over America and Europe.

And if any other family would go after a witch, his family would be erased."

"Wow. That´s power." Misty was totally into the story and imagined man dressed in black robe throwing fire balls and making their victims burn to ashes.

"Yes and since Cordelia´s father died in a fire set by a witch he couldn´t be saved. Which also means his son or daughter would follow up his lead."

"Who is it?" The suspension killed Misty inside.

"Delia´s half-brother Azazel."

"So now, after I killed my father and got taken away my powers I also have a demonish half-brother?"

It was too much for the young Blonde. She didn´t want to hear any more horrific stuff about her, what she thought was, life.

"You know, I don´t want to hear it at all." She got up "I need a break."  
"Stay, Love!" Myrtle grabbed a piece of Delia´s blouse and pulled her back onto the bench.

"Now we get to the most important part."  
"And that would be?"

"The part where you get your powers back, of course."

"How?" Both, Misty and Cordelia asked synchronously.

"We need seven witches, one for each wonder, and the Supreme herself.

We´ll stand in a circle, you and Fiona in the middle.

Each of the witches has to perform their skill belonging to the wonder, they represent.

And if it works, the powers from Fiona go over into you!

"Fiona would never give up her powers voluntary."  
"That´s the smallest problem, Delia."

"And if I´d get the powers back what then? I´d be the Supreme? I´d take control or would I just die?! I mean the new Supreme is already rising."  
"No. The new Supreme isn´t born yet. Her own powers are killing her, because they are not actual her powers."

"So i´m killing my family?" Cordelia was shocked and furious, because she didn´t want to believe what her story should be.

"Oh don´t see it like that. If we take your powers back, Fiona will be fine again. Just not the Supreme anymore."

...

* * *

**Okay I hope you like how the plot turned...so leave a review to tell me what you think**


End file.
